


Gespräche unter Kollegen

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [68]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Het, Crossover, Daniel Vogts POV, Episode Related, Episode: Grabenkämpfe, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Outsider, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Stuttgarter Rechtsmediziner Daniel Vogt ist zu einer Fortbildung in Münster.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/98985.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gespräche unter Kollegen

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe gestern die Wiederholung gesehen und konnte mir das nicht verkneifen. Die Inspiration hierfür lieferten - nichtsahnend - joslj und megchen. Schuld am Ergebnis bin aber ich allein ;)

***

"Eigentlich wollt' ich schon längschtens -"

Seine Proteste verhalten ungehört. Vogt seufzte innerlich und schenkte sich nach. Eigentlich war er kein großer Freund von Dienstreisen, aber für die fachliche Fortbildung war es nunmal unvermeidlich. Trotzdem war es immer eher eine Tortur als ein Vergnügen. In Hotelbetten schlief er miserabel bis gar nicht, nirgends bekam man anständige Spätzle oder eine frische Seele zum Frühstück, und vom Wein wollte er gar nicht erst reden.

Der werte Kollege redete derweil unbeirrt weiter, während ihm schon der Kopf schwirrte. Ob's am Alkohol lag oder an der Angewohnheit seines Gesprächspartners, unvermittelt von einem Thema zum nächsten zu springen und generell viel zu schnell zu reden, er wußte es nicht. Wenn wenigstens Nika mitgekommen wäre ...

"Kosten Sie den mal, ein wirklich gutes Tröpfchen. Also, wo war ich ... ach ja, die gefälschten zahnärztlichen Unterlagen ..."

Vogt schielte unauffällig auf seine Uhr. Schon halb zwei. Und der Kollege redete und redete und redete. Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Rechtsmedizin und Polizei schien in Münster irgendwie enger zu sein, als er das gewohnt war. Er selbst war zum Glück noch nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen, flüchtige Verbrecher verfolgen zu müssen. Oder Zeugen zu befragen. Oder bedroht, niedergeschlagen oder gar in eines seiner eigenen Kühlfächer gesperrt zu werden. Wirklich neidisch war er auf die Erlebnisse des Kollegen allerdings nicht, mußte er zugeben. Wenn das überhaupt alles so stimmte, so ganz konnte er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, daß der geschätzte Kollege ein wenig zum Übertreiben neigte.

Ja, man hätte fast meinen können, daß die Münsteraner Rechtsmedizin ihre Fälle ganz alleine löste. Vogt mußte grinsen, als er seinen Kollegen vor seinem inneren Auge im James-Bond-Outfit in einen Raum voller Verbrecher stürmen sah. Andererseits, wenn man den Kollegen so über *seinen* Kommissar reden hörte, mußte der auch ein echter Teufelskerl sein. Zumindest, wenn sein Gegenüber sich normalerweise an die schwäbische Maxime _Ned g'schempfd isch gnug g'lobd_ hielt, was er doch stark annahm.

Jetzt war er bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde nicht mehr zu Wort gekommen. Nicht, daß es darum schade war - er war viel zu müde und viel zu betrunken, um noch einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren. Sein Kollege war erstaunlicherweise immer noch in der Lage, ganze Sätze zu formulieren, schien sich jetzt aber an einem Thema festgebissen zu haben: Thiel. Mußte ein merkwürdiges Exemplar eines Hauptkommissars sein, wenn er seinem Rechtsmediziner solche Kapriolen erlaubte. Wobei der besagte Rechtsmediziner recht beharrlich sein konnte, sonst würde er nicht - er sah auf seine Uhr - nachts um zwei noch hier sitzen und sich Geschichten über einen Kommissar anhören, den er nicht einmal kannte.

Er wollte sich gerade wirklich aufraffen und verabschieden, um in dieser Nacht wenigstens noch ein bißchen Schlaf zu finden, als der Groschen fiel. Es war gar nichts von dem, was dieser Boerne sagte, es war sein Gesichtsausdruck und die Art, wie er geistesabwesend sein Weinglas zwischen den Fingern drehte. Vogt hatte plötzlich das unangenehme Gefühl, daß er vermutlich ganz ähnlich aussah, wenn er über Nika redete.

Weshalb er in einem unerwarteten Anfall von Mitgefühl sitzen blieb.

Die Nacht war ja sowieso gelaufen.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Aus dem Diskussionspost zur Erstausstrahlung von "Grabenkämpfe"  
> megchen: _Aber ich habe jetzt Bilder von Vogt und Boerne im Kopf, wie sie an der Bar sitzen und Boerne schwadroniert und Vogt so verzweifelt ist, dass er sich betrinken muss._  
>  joslj: _Naja, wer möchte auch den ganzen Abend von Thiel vorgeschwärmt bekommen @v@_


End file.
